pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gastly
Gastly (Japanese: ゴース Gousu) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Gastly's appearance consists of a dark sphere (its "head") surrounded by a light purple gas. Gastly have big, white eyes and a mouth with a pair of fangs in it. Behavior Due to having a body made of gas, Gastly can slip into any place it wants.64 However, Gastly's body will dwindle away when exposed to a strong wind. Because of this, groups of them shall gather under the eaves of houses to prevent being blown away. They are also proficient at sneaking up on unsuspecting prey and putting it to sleep or poisoning it through its skin. As Gastly's body is blown away by wind Gastly live in old, dilapidated buildings, and can also be found at cemeteries. Special abilities Gastly have the ability Levitate, which allows it to make all -type moves to miss. Gastly is made of a very thin, gas-like substance, which grants it certain powers and weaknesses. It can sneak into any place if it so wishes thanks to the invasive properties of gas molecules. It can also render itself nearly invisible and approach enemies undetected, and can envelop said enemies regardless of their size. Evolution Gastly evolves into Haunter at level 25. Game info Game locations |border = |redblue = Pokemon Tower |rbrarity = Common |yellow = Pokemon Tower |yrarity = Common |goldsilver = Tin Tower, Sprout Tower |gsrarity = Common |crystal = Route 31, 32, 36, Tin Tower, and Sprout Tower |crarity = Common |rubysapphire = Trade |rsrarity = None |emerald = Trade |erarity = None |fireredleafgreen = Pokemon Tower |frlgrarity = Common |diamondpearl = Route 209, Old Chateau, Lost Tower |dprarity = Common |platinum = Route 209, Old Chateau, Lost Tower, Eterna Forest |ptrarity = Common |heartgoldsoulsilver = Tin Tower, Sprout Tower, Safari Zone |hgssrarity = Common |blackwhite = White Forest (White only) |bwrarity = Common |xy = Breed Haunter/Gengar |xyrarity = None |omegarubyalphasapphire = Trade |orasrarity = None}} Pokédex entries |border= |gen=I |redblue=Almost invisible, this gaseous Pokémon cloaks the target and puts it to sleep without notice. |yellow=Said to appear in decrepit, deserted buildings. It has no real shape as it appears to be made of a gas. |gold=With its gas-like body, it can sneak into any place it desires. However, it can be blown away by wind. |silver=Its thin body is made of gas. It can envelop an opponent of any size and cause suffocation. |crystal=It wraps its opponent in its gas-like body, slowly weakening its prey by poisoning it through the skin. |ruby=Gastly is largely composed of gaseous matter. When exposed to a strong wind, the gaseous body quickly dwindles away. Groups of this Pokémon cluster under the eaves of houses to escape the ravages of wind. |sapphire=Gastly is largely composed of gaseous matter. When exposed to a strong wind, the gaseous body quickly dwindles away. Groups of this Pokémon cluster under the eaves of houses to escape the ravages of wind. |emerald=When exposed to a strong wind, a Gastly's gaseous body quickly dwindles away. They cluster under the eaves of houses to escape the ravages of wind. |firered=A being that exists as a thin gas. It can topple an Indian elephant by enveloping the prey in two seconds. |leafgreen=Almost invisible, this gaseous Pokémon cloaks the target and puts it to sleep without notice. |diamond=This Pokémon's body is 95% made up of gases, which are blown away by strong gusts of wind. |pearl=A Pokémon born from poison gases. It defeats even the largest foes by enveloping them in gas. |platinum=Born from gases, anyone would faint if engulfed by its gaseous body, which contains poison. |heartgold=With its gas-like body, it can sneak into any place it desires. However, it can be blown away by wind. |soulsilver=Its thin body is made of gas. It can envelop an opponent of any size and cause suffocation. |black=Born from gases, anyone would faint if engulfed by its gaseous body, which contains poison. |white=Born from gases, anyone would faint if engulfed by its gaseous body, which contains poison. |black 2=Born from gases, anyone would faint if engulfed by its gaseous body, which contains poison. |white 2=Born from gases, anyone would faint if engulfed by its gaseous body, which contains poison. |x=Its body is made of gas. Despite lacking substance, it can envelop an opponent of any size and cause suffocation. |y=Born from gases, anyone would faint if engulfed by its gaseous body, which contains poison. |or=Gastly is largely composed of gaseous matter. When exposed to a strong wind, the gaseous body quickly dwindles away. Groups of this Pokémon cluster under the eaves of houses to escape the ravages of wind. |as=Gastly is largely composed of gaseous matter. When exposed to a strong wind, the gaseous body quickly dwindles away. Groups of this Pokémon cluster under the eaves of houses to escape the ravages of wind.}} Learnset Leveling Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Side game data |number=017 |pokemon=Gastly |group=Ghost |fieldmove=Psy Power 1 |pokeassist=Ghost |entry=It attacks by spitting out eerie orbs. |hp=40 |onsight=Teleports towards and chases player.}} Sprites |border= |number = 092 |rbspr = RB 092 front.png |yspr = Y 092 front.png |grnspr = GR 092 front.png |gldspr = G 092 front.png |slvspr = S 092 front.png |cryspr = C 092 front.gif |rbysapspr = RS 092 front.png |emeraldspr = E 092 front.gif |frlgspr = FRLG 092 front.png |dpspr = DP 092 front.png |ptspr = DP 092 front.png |hgssspr = HGSS 092 front.png |bwspr = Gastly BW.gif |xyspr = Gastly XY.gif}} Appearances Anime In the anime, Gastly first appeared in The Ghost of Maiden's Peak. This Gastly had the ability to talk and shape-shift. He kept posing himself as the spirit of the woman which legend said turned to stone after many years of waiting for her love to return to her. Gastly kept on toying with the minds of young men. The first time a regular Gastly appeared was in The Tower of Terror. Ash and his friends went to Lavender Town in search of a -type Pokémon to aid Ash in defeating Sabrina. Morty used a Gastly to battle Ash in from Ghost to Ghost. A pair of Gastly were among a group of Ghost Pokémon living in an abandoned mine in Fear Factor Phony. The Ghost Pokémon couldn't stand the partying Pokémon that lived in the nearby town, so they created a Haunter-like illusion to scare everyone away. *Officer Jenny's Gastly *Captain's Gastly *Morty's Gastly *Lon's Gastly Manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga, Gastly first appears possessing the corpses of dead Pokémon in Pokémon Tower. Red's Bulbasaur manages to defeat it by sucking up the surrounding air with its bulb, along with Gastly's gaseous form, and expelling it in a Solar Beam. Gastly also forms as part of the Ghost-type army Agatha sends out to attack the Gym Leaders. The Masked Man also used a Gastly in his team to capture Celebi, due to its type advantage. It was purposed to possess intruders that entered the Ilex Forest. Later, during the fight at the Indigo Stadium, it took out Suicune using its Curse technique, locking Suicune and Misty inside Suicune's crystal wall. It was later defeated by Eusine's Haunter. Trivia *In one of its Pokédex entries, an Indian elephant is mentioned, which is interesting because in the Pokémon World such animals don't exist. An Indian elephant is also mentioned in one of the Pokedex entries for Raichu. *Its name is based on the word "ghastly". *Gastly and its evolved forms are the first and only / type Pokémon. Gallery 092Gastly OS anime.png 092Gastly_OS_anime_2.png 092Gastly_AG_anime.png 092Gastly_Dream.png 092Gastly_Pokemon_Stadium.png ko:고오스 (포켓몬) Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon